


Collide

by brogan6146



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celeb au, Clexa, DJ - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Music, af tho, and Raven is brilliant in day to day life, band au, clarke can saaaang, dude idk, everyones really talented, future smut, octavia is 19 and drinking so I guess for you guys in the states its underage too, some reference of light drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brogan6146/pseuds/brogan6146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band AU. Skaikru know they're good. They know they're talented. They also know they're broke. Thank god for the internet.  </p><p>OR</p><p>In which Clarke and Lexa are stupidly talented flirty idiots and Raven is just brilliant in day to day life. Fluff. Pure fluff. Fluff and gay. Hella gay. Lexa is a DJ. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven are all stupidly talented. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you with me?

"Hey gu-" Clarke took a deep breath as Raven once again interrupted her. Just like every time. Every. Single. Time.

"I hate doing this bit."

"I hate doing you." And there's Octavia's genius reply.

"Oh please, you wish you were doing me. My vagina is literally a lady temple." Raven scoffed as she argued her point to Octavia.

Octavia rolled her eyes at the idiot she unfortunately calls one of her best friends. "What, big, wide, and pointy? Raven do you have a wide set vagina?"

"Both of you calm the fuck down Jesus Christ, we is it any time we start to shoot a video you two get on the topic of Ravens vagina. One more word about Ravens baby-maker and I swear to god one hand is going into your mouth and the other up your ass and I'm gonna play you like a fuckin' Harmonica. And yes I just quoted Melissa McCarthy, AND WHAT."

Both girls glanced at each other for a second, and unspoken truce taking place.

"...It's still awkward."

Clarke let out a deep sigh and turned to Raven, banging her hand on the top of her guitar firmly enough to make an echo. "Raven Josephine Reyes-"

"That's not my middle name, Griffin." Raven quickly interrupted before turning to the camera, "That's not my middle name."

"We could literally be half way through this video if you just shut up for a minute. Now hush or be hushed." Clarke put her foot down.

Octavia smirked the entire way through Clarke;s small speech. She rarely see's this side of Clarke, the girl is usually too chill for her own good - not much effecting her. But when it involves her music, serious Clarke comes out to play. Which means Raven getting put in her place. Which means smug Octavia.

"Yes ma'am." Raven Mumbled, bringing the wooden box she was sitting on closer to Octavia.

"Anyways. We're off subject. You know what I can't even introduce it properly. This is Are You With Me." Clarke shook her head with a small laugh, her friends managed to completely make her lose her train of thought. The three girls shifted slightly, Clarke strumming her guitar softly testing a few chords. Raven scooted forward on her seat, an old wooden box that the girls decorated, leaning down slightly to set her hands on the side of the box, tapping a small beat quickly.

"1,2,3,4" Octavia counted down under her breath.

With that Clarke plucked at the strings on the guitar in front of her, allowing Octavia to start first.

"I wanna dance by the water 'neath the mexican sky," Octavia crooned, closing her eyes softly.

Clarke smiled softly as she took a breath, "Drink some margaritas by a string of blue lights,"

Raven kept the beat on the make shift drum steady as she sang her own first line. "Listen to the Mariachi play at midnight."

All the girls came together as they sang the next line in harmony. "Are you with me, are you with me?"

The girls had been putting videos on Youtube for a few months now. It started off in January, that typical let's put a video on the internet for the whole world to see. Best friends find out they've been dating the same guy for a month, said best friend shave said boyfriends eyebrows, best friends call third best friend over, best friends get high, best friends sing together and put a sloppy video of them singing a make shift video of them singing Taylor swift, because of course she's the break up queen, said video gets 100,000 views. You know how it goes.

The point is, the girls haven't looked back. They set up a dedicated Youtube channel specifically for the videos they post about once a week, they play shows, they have fans. Albeit not many but hey it's a start. They know their good. They're not silly. It's just figuring out what to do with the talent.

"Are you with me?"

"I'm not with either of you." Raven stated with a smirk once the girls had finished the last note.

"Fuck sake Raven!" Clarke exclaimed as Octavia let out a snort as she leant forward to stop the camera recording.

"You two are embarrassing messes." Octavia complained as she stood up and stretched her arms behind her back.

"Excuse you, you got her riled up then dumped her on me. Why would you wish that upon me Octavia."

Raven watched the pair with great interest. They're both obviously trying to claim her. "As much as I don't want to break up this fandango, I was promised taco's once this was done." The pair nodded in agreement, because let's be honest nobodies going to turn down taco's.

The girls grabbed their can't-leave-the-house-without items. The typical stuff. Phones, headphones, money, Octavia's loyalty membership card for 'The Pink Taco' Irony really.

"I'm driving." Clarke stated as she picked up her car keys and her Brooklyn Nets snapback of the kitchen table.

Octavia halted her walking and turned back to Clarke. "Wait why can't I?"

"Just...I wanna drive." Clarke stumbled over her words before walking past Octavia and out the door, quickly heading down the stairs of their apartment building to catch up Raven who had gone ahead, leaving Octavia to lock up.

"Wait, Clarke!" Octavia half yelled, weary that their neighbours already hates them. Ok so they come in a bit late every once in a while, and ok they sometimes have music on a tad high, and sure they like making happy brownies. They pay through their ass for that apartment they'll do what they want. "Let me drive! Please. I'll love forever."

"First, you will anyway. Hi Mrs Jenkins-" Clarke stopped on the stairs as she moved to the side to let the middle aged woman pass her on the stairs, holding her breath knowing the smell that's going to come after the woman that suspiciously smells like stale cat pee 80 percent of the time. "And second, It's still no. I wanna drive, O, it's fine."

Octavia caught Clarke's arm to get the girls attention, the blonde still reluctant to make eye contact with the younger girl. "Puh-lease! You never want to drive, what aren't you saying Griffin?"

Raven let out a deep sigh as she walked back up the stairs so the two younger girls were now visible to her, sticking her head around the corner. "O you're not driving because you haven't got you're license yet and the last time you drove us somewhere we all spent the night in a cell. My face? Yeah it's too pretty for prison. And Princess there wouldn't last a day."

Clarke turned to Octavia and shrugged. "She's not wrong. I'd be the Soso of prison." She offered the girl a smile as she walked ahead of the younger girl, finally approaching the main entrance.

Finally settled in the car the girls settled in their seats: Clarke driving, Raven with shotgun, and Octavia in the middle. Clarke turned the car on as Raven plugged in her iPhone using the aux wire that never leaves the safety of Clarke's car.

The speakers started thumbing with a low bass, Octavia already doing that sit down arm dance. "You know I didn't think anything could top the original version of Latch, but Heda's remix of it fucking amazing. It's vine worthy."

Clarke rolled her eyes, Octavia has been saying stuff is Vine worthy for a few weeks now. She's still not sure what it means. Raven says it's the youth of today.

"She's playing here in a few weeks you know? In Krazyhouse? It's like 30 bucks entrance but her set is like 2 hours. Bell could get us in." Raven shrugged.

"LETS GO. No seriously though. Let's go. I'm not joking let's go." Clarke glared at Raven from her seat. This is why they don't tell Octavia things in enclosed spaces. Clarke elbowed Raven, feigning interest at the red light they were currently at. Raven avoided eye contact with Clarke, eventually giving in when the blonde pinched her.

"Ow what?!" Raven hissed, glaring at the smirk on Clarke's face. "Fine, alright, fine. O we can go but I swear if you don't calm down I'm going to show you that nude your brother sent me." This got an immediate response. "Good baby."

"I hate you guys." The brunette in the muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------x------------x----------------x------------------------------------------------

"Clarke." Clarke shrunk lower into the couch, ignoring the calls from the door.

"Clarke! We know you're in there, open up to the two best men in your life." Clarke rolled her eyes at the one. She's not sure she counts Jasper as a man.

"...we've got Weed and booze?" She heard a second voice call. She sat up slightly - now slightly torn knowing Monty is there too.

She sat there for a moment weighing up her options. On one hand, there's weed and booze. But on the second hand there's Pizza and Netlifx. Do you see the hard choices she has to make. Before she could make up her mind, she hears Raven's feet patter through the apartment, Octavia following her soon after. "Reyes, what're you doing!" Clarke attempted to hiss quietly.

Raven stood on her tip toes quietly to look at the peep hole before smiling and opening the door and turning her head to the apartment, "Yo Griff, the boys are here with wee-" Raven stopped as her eyes landed on a pissed off looking Clarke sitting on the couch under a blanket. "Oh...were we not opening the door? Was that what was happening?"

"THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED." Jasper yelled as he literally jumped into the girls apartment. Clarke looked at him momentarily before glaring at Raven again.

"Point taken. I apologise. However, I do not apologise for Monty! Hey baby boy." Raven finished the sentence by pulling Monty into a one armed hug.

Jasper shrugged the girls off, he know's they secretly love him, deep, deep down. He set his bag down on the kitchen counter, pulling out a bottle of Jaager and a bottle of good ol fashioned Vodka, followed by a small container.

"Well if you guys are gonna crash my vegetating session, you need to at least pour me a drink." Clarke groaned as she stood up, removing the blankets from her mostly bare legs. Trying to get Clarke to wear full length pants was like trying to get Raven not to flirt with everything she says.

"Oh you'll need more glasses. Miller and Murphy are on their way up." Monty said as he lifted up his own glass filled with his precious Tequila which he left with the girls last week.

It didn't take long for everybody to be sufficiently buzzed. Jasper get's good weed, it's a known fact. And Murphy will always spend on alcohol. Put the two together and you have a good time. Raven walked over to the docking station by the TV and put All The Time by Jerimih, dragging Octavia to where she stood, the girls rolling their bodies in unison.

Clarke laughed at the girls, as she took a hint of the blunt in between her lips, coughing slightly. Passing the joint to Miller who was sat next to her, she opened up instagram and handed her phone to Monty before swiftly joining the girls for the chorus, taking her perch behind Raven and rolling her hips as she mouths the words to the song.

"I could fuck you all the time..."

"Sorry Griff Griff, been there, fucked that, bought the T shirt, got the Hickeys." Raven laughed off as the girls separated, missing Clarke's head snap to her.

"WAIT. You and Raven fucked?! TELL ME EVERYTHING." Jasper gasped.

"Dude. That's hot." Was all Murphy stated.

Miller nodded along, sipping on his drink, "Where is the lie."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Raven. "3 years we kept that quiet Raven, 3 motherfucking years."

Octavia sat down on the arm of the couch, bringing the straw in her drink to in between her lips, sipping it as her eyes followed the words back and forth between the two girls. "Someone's in trouble."

Monty, who couldn't care less because Monty is a perfect little snowflake, was too busy uploading the video of the girls...dancing...to Instagram. After adding the customer filter, he worked on his comment. Settling on a simple 'Lady Loves #Skaikru #GuessWhosFucked #itsgoingdown #KeshasSomewhereYellingTimber'


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa likes the best tv show ever, clarke uses what her momma gave her and has to pee.

Chapter 2.

"You need to calm down." Anya stated as she watched her friend complain about an underbaked tart on the TV.

"I need to do no such thing." Lexa replied, sticking her hand up in Anya's face when the woman went to open her mouth once again. "Shush, Mary Berry is talking. Never talk when Mary Berry is talking."

Anya looked between the brunette in front of her and the flat screen television in front of them, propped up on the wall. "You have ISSUES Lexa."

"Why?!" The younger woman exclaimed, shifting her eyes to occasionally glance at her best friend. It's Tart week can you blame her?

"Dude you're a 24 year old woman who obsessively watches a British show about ca-"

"It's called Great British Bake Off and it is TV gold."

"It's called the label was due a rough drafted demo from you two days ago and it's me they hassle for it not you. Be a good client - nay, friend. NAY, be a good  _person_ , Lex."

Lexa scowled, you'd think by now she'd be used to people getting on her back by now - not quite. "It's basically done! I was putting a few last minute touches on it last night but Youtube pulled me in."

"What were you watching?"

"I started of watching movie trailers, then somehow I ended up watching video's of spots being popped. I don't know what happened. Did you know there's an instagram account called Dr Pimple Popper and it's a thing of beauty." Anya just stared at Lexa for a second. "I'm disgusting I know. Don't comment. I watched a few acoustic videos too, there's a lot of talent out there."

"Mmmhmm sure sure, movies, spots, you being jealous that you can't play guitar, all i'm hearing is that the song IS NOT ON MY POSSESSION." Anya stated once more at Lexa, who scrunched her nose at the jealousy part - it's not her fault she's got a smaller left hand than the right. "My point is this has got to be done soon. Within the next 48 hours. The label don't care how big you are, they'll throw your scrawny ass to the curb. Which means my toned ass gets thrown right with it. Please, finish the demo and send it to me as soon as possible. It's only a rough draft, ok? They don't expect perfection."

Lexa dropped her gaze to her lap, "but  _I_  do."

"Pardon?"

"I said I'll go finish it now." Lexa let out a sigh at the end, throwing the blanket that was resting over her legs to the side of the couch and pressing Pause on her Tivo box. She'll see who was star baker later. Standing up from her seat, the brunette dragged her feet to her spare room which over time she's gradually turned into her own make shift studio. Over the years Lexa has progressively added more gear to the room, now boasting a 3 screen computer connected to her surround sound, and two different decks on opposite ends of the room, the gaps filled by a drum kit, keyboard, and a few guitars - just because she can't play them doesn't mean she can't look at them...or violently mime to nickelback with a prop.

"Oh and remember you've got a gig later, shave them legs tweeze those eyebrows Lexy Lex. I'll pick you up at 10!" Lexa heard the door close, presumably after Anya. She'd forgotten she'd agreed to do a few live gigs. Live events to Lexa are like mornings - the process of getting there and getting ready sucks, but wants she's there, she's in her element. The way the crowd hangs on her every move, how one base drop can make the place go insane, the way the music vibrates from her feet through her fingertips. Every so often when she's working on new material she'll do a few weeks of live shows, it brings her back to her roots, get's her in touch with the public. That, and it's free alcohol.

* * *

"Guys I really don't understand why you both take so long to get ready!" Raven yelled through the apartment before bringing her straw that she'd just placed into her Vodka and cranberry juice up to her mouth. Raven had taken an hour to get ready, that included having a 10 minute break to top up her drink and practice her go to dance move. As you do.

Clarke and Octavia on the other hand have both been in their rooms for the past hour and a half, each playing their own music and every so often leaving their rooms to go check in the bathroom. The girls had a routine, everyone get's ready in their own rooms, then they'll meet in the living room for pre-drinks and dancing and give the alcohol a chance to get them merry. Though usually the girls are usually ready about the same time. So Raven guesses that Octavia got carried away swiping right and messing with fuckboys on Tinder, and Clarke probably got caught up in Facebook stalking.

Rolling her eyes once more Raven walked over to Clarke;s door, knocking once before walking in, not waiting for an answer. "Hey sexy mama." She announced as she walked through the door, walking over to Clarke's bed and sitting down, crossing one leg over the other and once again bringing her straw to her lips.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Clarke returned, scanning Raven up and down.

"Clarke Griffin. Are you aware you bitches have kept me waiting for 30 minutes. I have been pre-drinking my hot ass off by myself, and let me tell you, dancing to our Fifth Harmony routine when there's only one of you there works out about as well as you'd think it would. Which is not at all, in case you're wondering."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I got carried away listening to Heda and tried to death drop...let's just say my dress ended up meeting it's death and ripped down my hip. When my mom said I had child baring hips I didn't think she meant it so literal."

Raven paused for a moment, once again eyeing what Clarke was wearing. "If that dress is your second choice, I'd love to see what your first was! You look hot as fuck Clarke, now finish of that Smoky eye then meet me in the living room." Raven paused as she got up and walked towards the door. "Reyes out." She stated as she through up a peace sign over the top of her head.

Walking across the hall, Raven knocked on the door that met her there, doing the same ritual of knocking once and walking in. "O, what's taking you so lo..long," Raven's voice faded, eventually coming to a pause whilst she took in what Octavia was wearing. "...what's taking you so long?"

Octavia turned around from taking her selfie in her full length mirror. "Rae, when you look this good you've got to take your time to appreciate it." She said as she checked the photo's she just took.

Raven's face slowly turned into a grin, eyes twinkling. "Have you seen Clarke?""

"I saw her in her robe coming out the bathroom like 30 minutes ago. Why?"

"So you haven't seen her in, say, the last 10 minutes? You look  _amazing_  by the way." Raven added, cheeks hurting from how big her smile grew.

"No. And of course I do, let's not kid."

"You should go see Clarke."

"Is she ready?"

"Just go see Clarke."

Octavia narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. Raven is acting weird, but Raven always acted weird so it's nothing new. The younger let out a sigh and put her phone in her bra cup before walking forward towards the door.

"CLARKE COME HERE!" Raven shouted.

"Just a second!" A voice replied.

"CLARKE COME OUT HERE NOW YOU NEED TO SEE HOW HOT OUR YOUNG OCTAVIA LOOKS!" Octavia side eyes Raven as she lingered in her own doorway.

Both girls eyes flashed to Clarke door. There was silence for a few moments.

Until the sound that ruined it was Ravens snorts. The girl tried to contain the fits of giggles that were coming her way, eventually giving up and releasing them. You both look,  _FLAWLESS_."

"You need to change." Octavia stated, glaring once at Raven before focussing again on Clarke.

Clarke's eyes widened and looked down at her own body. "Erm no no little one, you need to change."

"Are you kidding? This dress is the one it loves me we can't match Clarke."

"Oh I know, don't worry about that, we won't be. Because you're gonna change."

Octavia narrowed her eyes even more at the blonde. "Clarke, Age befoe beauty, GO CHANGE."

"I'm not changing, tiny human. This is already my second dress of the evening and I'm not going through that hell hole closet again to find another dress."

"First of all, I'm literally a tiny bit shorter than you-"

"I'm taller than both of you." Raven interrupted.

"Now is not the time, Reyes. As I was saying, I look to good to go change Clarke, please do it, for me!" Octavia changed her strategy, banking on the fact that Clarke's too nice of person.

Clarke paused for a second. "Normally I'd say yes, but consider this." Clarke turned her body to the side. "My ass. In this dress."

Raven's eyes went wide before looking at Clarke's ass to Raven's face. "Ooo, she's pulled out the ass card. She's not wrong, O."

Octavia was still for a second before sighing. "Fine. God dammit Clarke you can only pull out the ass card so many times."

"I got bored of this conversation like 2 minutes ago, so you bitches have 5 minutes to be in that living room, downing your drinks before we leave. If I don't get to perve on Heda at least once before some fag hag starts screaming down my ear, I won't be amused."

* * *

There's something about watching the crowd hang onto your every move that's always gave Lexa tingle's down her spine. The way everyone's bodys pushed against each other so much that if it were anywhere else but a club, it would be a hell of a lot creepier. The way you can see, smell, taste, the smoke coming from the smoke machines. The way the sweat drips down the back of your neck, not just due to constant moving, but the way the atmosphere soaks into your veins.

And ok, it means girls are left right and centre, but that's just an added bonus.

The hardest part of the gig was winding down to an end. You want to go of with a bang, leave the crowd wanting more, but feeling satisfied in what they've seen. Lexa had a pattern of how she ended her gigs. Give them something to sing to, play 2, sometimes 3 big hits, chart hits almost, ones they can dance and sing to. Then she'd play something more hardcore, something with heavy base.

_"We might not know why, we might not know how,_

_but baby, tonight, we're beautiful now,_

_We'll light up the sky, we're open the clouds,"_

Lexa looked up at the crowd, an open mouth grin forming on her face at the sight of the large crowd in front of her all with their arms up, singing top of their lungs. This is one of the best crowds she's played for in a while. They've been on top form with their singing, chanting their appreciation, and of course kept the alcohol flowing. It has nothing to do with some blonde girl she keeps making eye contact with.

She turned her attention back to the decks in front of her, lining up her next song as she started to match up the beats to make the transition smoother.

_"ABC is easy it's like counting up to three,_

_sing a simple melody, that's how easy love can be,"_

The crowd cheer as the realisation of the crowd came on, again raising their hands and singing top of their lungs. Lexa cut the original track and added a dubstep beat, replaying the end of the lyrics as she let the beat and the anticipation build, enjoying the sights of the crowd waiting for the drop. When Lexa dropped the beat the crowd cheered once more, each person jumping up and down.

Lexa lined up her last song, setting it up so it missed most of the first verse, so it was just the hook and the chorus beat. It's a song called Revolution, she's not to happy with how the lyrics turned out, but the beat itself is one of her best.

This is what she lived for.

* * *

"HEY! Can't a girl pee in peace!? STOP WITH THE BANGING." Clarke yelled from her place on the toilet. "Making my bladder go shy." She grumbled that last part.

Clarke may be regretting her plan right about now. After Heda had finished her set, Clarke's bladder was protesting far too much. The girls had decided to take two drinks each to the floor, knowing they wouldn't be able to move once they were there.

The plan was, all go to the bathroom, go get another drink, then dance the night away. And if anyone happens to meet someone, well that's just an extra.

However when the girls came to the bathroom, the line was running outside the door and showed no sign of moving. They could hear the toilet attendant yelling from outside, which was a signal they weren't getting in any time soon. Since Clarke needed the toilet a whole lot more than Raven and Octavia, she told the girls she'd ,meet them by the bar in 15 minutes. Then she went of in a hunt for more toilets. Surely there's more than three women s stalls in this place.

And there was. I mean, ok she had to bullshit to get to those bathrooms. And ok, she had to crawl half the way. But all what matters is she found a private bathroom with no lines.

It just happened to be in the VIP section.

And it was going well. She'd taken her phone out her bra, let her friends know that she was now peeing, and had started to relax. Until some dick started banging on the door. Repeatedly.

"DUDE CALM DOWN I CAN'T PEE WITH YOU BANGING AWAY. CHILL." Clarke closed her eyes, trying to block out the banging, willing herself to relax. Surely peeing shouldn't be this hard.

The banging eventually ceased, allowing Clarke to finish her business. Eventually. Clarke sorted her dress out once more, before flushing the toilet and washing her hands, followed by fluffing her hair and wiping the sides of her eyes for any stray eyeliner.

Smoothing down the dress covering her stomach Clarke did one more once over before opening the bathroom door, ready to bullshit her way out of this shit storm she's got into.

"You know considering I'm paying through my ass for my booth up here you'd think a girl could have peed in si-" Clarke trailed off.

"You were peeing in silence for 5 minutes."

"I...I errr. What?"

"What?"

"...what?"

"I'm confused what's happening here."

"You're Heda." Clarke eventually pushed out.

"I am." The dark hair girl confirmed.

"You are."

"I feel like we're going in circles here." Lexa stated, a subtle glint in her eyes.

"That may be my fault. I'm Clarke. Like ark...but with a Cl and an E." Clarke frowned at herself, since when does she explain her name. And since when does anyone say  _that._

"Nice to meet you Ark with a Cl an E. I'm Lexa...like Ex with a L and A."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I played with a few different ideas of them meeting. I always feel like first meetings are cheesy as fuck and i just can't cope with that. Soz.
> 
> If you're not aware of the songs in this Chapter it was Beautiful Now -Zedd, Easy Love - Sigala, and Revolution - Diplo.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Let's eat pancakes before I pass out please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to shrivel up in a corner. They eat pancakes. Clexa is born.

Chapter 3 - Let's eat pancakes before I pass out.

In all 22 years of Clarke's life, she's never been speechless. Ask anyone. Her parents will say since she learnt her first word, she hasn't stopped since. Her friends will say that if you're ever upset, just give Clarke a conversation topic and you'll get a twenty minute rant about it (Never mention Conspiracy theories to her). Her old professors will say...well they'd probably say she's a little shit.

But you get the picture.

That's why when Clarke returned to Octavia and Raven, eyebrows furrowed together and mouth slightly agape, not saying a word, the two girls frown. The two spared a few side looks at each other. "Clarke? Mama, are you ok?" Raven asked, trying to speak as softly as she could with the bass of the music still pounding around them.

Clarke nodded slightly, slightly muttering things to herself under her breath.

Octavia's eyes widened in realization. "Do you need something? Do you need a Tampon? Perfume?" Octavia glanced around and moved a bit closer as she rustled around in her purse, "a condom?" she continued, gesturing to Clarke the items she'd dug out of her purse.

Clarke snapped out of her daze, staring at Octavia with amusement. "So based on the first things you offer me, you either think I'm on my period, I smell, or I'm about to fuck some guy in a bathroom?"

Octavia stared back for a second, "Well...yeah. Gotta go on what you know."

"If anyone would like to include me in this hush hush conversation," Raven interjected, "I didn't assume those things, Clarkey baby. I was genuinely concerned. Guess we know who's the better friend." She paused once more to wink at Octavia, "I'm just saying."

Octavia glared back, "and I'm just saying, that your morning breath smells like sweaty ball sack."

Clarke rolled her eyes, because of course they had to bicker when she's having a Quarter life crisis. "Can we just get back to me for a second, ok thanks. I just met Heda."

Both girls eyes widened and each placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder. Raven went to speak however took in Clarke's face and then narrowed her eyes.

"Wait. How bad did it go?" Clarke didn't respond, just closed her eyes. "Clarke."

"She shouted at me for taking too long to pee and then I introduced myself as Clarke...like Ark but with a CL and E." Clarke cringed once again as she heard herself out loud, reliving her awkward encounter. "But on the plus side she smells delightful."

Raven went quiet as she pondered to herself whilst Octavia burst out laughing and slapped Clarke on the arm.

"Wouldn't the most logical thing to say be like Clark Kent but with an E?" Clarke froze for a moment, once again embracing that she didn't exactly make the best life choice ever.

"That would have been way cooler, I agree." A familiar voice came from behind Raven.

Turning around, Raven took an intake of breath, because who doesn't Lexa Woods make breathless.

The brunette took in the three girls. The tallest girl in front of her now had a smirk plastered on her face, the second brunette had her hand grasped around Clarke's arm, and Clarke...well Clarke looked like she wanted to go and hide in a corner. Lexa found it endearing.

"So, my friend Anya sent me over to apologize to you Clarke, for taking too long to pee. Apparently five minutes is not an acceptable amount of time to shout at someone for. So I thought, if you guys are interested you could come have a drink with me and my friends in our booth? Drinks on me."

"We're in." Raven didn't hesitate to answer for the two other girls.

Lexa nodded in response and turned on her heel, gesturing with a flick of her head for the small group to follow her. Raven, once again taking charge, grabbed both girls hands and dragged them in Lexa's footsteps. As they approached the booth Lexa and her group was situated in, Raven turned her head back to her friends. "Dibs on cheekbones."

* * *

 

 

The second thing you should know about Clarke is that she'll swear blind she can drink  _anyone_ under the table. So what if she dropped out of college after Freshman year, she still good a solid year of Fresher parties. That's where you  _learn_ how to drink. But the thing is.

She can't.

The truth is Clarke Griffin sniff's alcohol and she's on her ass in about 46 minutes flat. 

Which is why when Anya started order shots to the table, Clarke should have really been a responsible adult. 

But Lexa was  _so_ close. And smelt  ** _so_** good. And was **_SO_** close.

The two girls started off sitting with a decent gap between them, letting their friends huddle closer together, not like they seemed to mind. The conversation was awkward at first, and Clarke may have asked Lexa who does her eyebrows for future reference, but she's going to chose to ignore that little gem. But progressively as the drinks started flowing, so did the conversation. It turns out Lexa is a surprisingly giggly drunk and kept on leaning on Clarke whenever the blonde would make a terrible joke or an oblivious comment. Which works well for Clarke, because she's the exact same, except just a little bit more affectionate. However judging from how close Lexa is now sitting, she doesn't think the older girl minds. 

"So how do you know your friends? And how is it you all have literally the most gorgeous genes I've ever known. Did nobody tell you it's not fair to have everything?" Clarke asked, keen to keep Lexa talking. 

Lexa laughed, ignoring the backhanded compliment and instead answering the question. "Well Anya I've known since I was a kid, she threw an apple at my head so I put Sand in her PB and J sandwich. And Lincoln, well Lincoln is my baby daddy."

Clarke apparently chose the wrong moment to take sip of her drink, because as soon as Lexa said that she felt her drink go down the wrong way and continued to cough it back up. Very attractively she's sure. "You-" She tried to take another breath, "and him?"

Lexa tried to contain the fit of laughter which exploded from her at Clarke's confused face. "Wow" she chuckled, catching Anya's eye who gave her a soft smile, happy to see her friend cutting loose for once and letting her guard down, Anya knew Clarke would be good for her. 

The blonde who was still spluttering from chocking frowned as Lexa calmed down her laughter.

"Relax Clarke, I don't want what he has to offer, trust me." Lexa stated, reaching over to wipe the small tears which were creeping out of Clarke's eyes due to the strain on her body a few moments ago. "Relax, little one."

"That was harsh, dude." Clarke muttered as she once again brought her glass to her lips, managing to actually drink like a normal person after that episode. 

"Worth it," Lexa said with a shrug, "Your turn, how do you know tweedle dee and tweedle dum?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, that tiny human," Clarke pointed at Octavia, "I lived next door too when I was younger, and climbed up to my window and let herself in because she seen I had ordered a pizza and wanted Halfsies. Didn't help pay, by the way. And I never got rid of her after that, she's like a tiny pet. And the other one blew our buildings electricity when we were in college because she was proving she can do something weird and mechanical that I can't remember because I didn't really care. The week later she moved in with me. Then came Octavia. And then went my Sanity." 

Lexa hung on every word the blonde was telling her, that early feeling of the girl in front of her being endearing now changing to the girl in front of her being enamoring.

The two girls kept eye contact, both content in their own zone. 

"Hate to interrupt this little creepy staring session but I'm leaving, Clarke." A voice snapped the two out of their drunken daze. Clarke turned to the source of the voice to see Octavia standing in front of the table, Lincoln lingering behind her with his hands both placed low on her hips. "Me and Lincoln are tired." She added, eyes twinkling, telling Clarke better.

"Mhmm, just use protection when you sleep, you know what bed bugs can be like these days." The blonde advised her friend, grinning when she heard Raven agree in the back ground. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Raven added.

Octavia laughed, "The options are endless then Reyes!" She waved quickly to her friends and grabbed Lincoln's hands, pulling back, just allowing him time to throw a 'bye guys' over his shoulder at his own friends. 

"Clarke now the Tiny human is gone, I want Pancakes." Raven moaned to Clarke. 

Lexa turned to the blonde questioningly. "Pancakes? Most people want, fries, fast food, a kebab...but she wants pancakes?" 

 

Clarke groaned as she threw her head in her hands, "Raven's passion for pancakes is second to none. Trust me." Clarke rubbed her eyes, noting how she felt her head feel like it was floating, meaning she's gonna regret her life choices when she next wakes up. "I think that's our signal to go though." She added regretfully. 

Lexa nodded as she wiped her hands on her pants before standing up and wiping down her shirt before reaching her hand out to Clarke to help her stand considering remarkably she's still in her heels. "It was nice to meet you Ark with a C, L, and E." Lexa joked.

Clarke threw her head back with laughter. "Possibly the stupidest thing I've ever said. But no, the pleasure was all mine."

Lexa went to open her mouth once more but Clarke turned around after feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Blondie, your hot friend just sprinted outside. She turned green just before it so I think you're in for a fun night." Anya informed Clarke when the blonde turned around to face her.  

 

"Of course she has! Well, beautiful people, it's been a delight drinking with you both, May we meet again. But I've got a vomiting best friend to deal with." Clarke pulled Anya in for an unwanted hug, the woman standing there and letting the blonde squeeze her waist. "I felt the love." She mumbled as she pulled away and moved on to Lexa, hugging the blonde more affectionately. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and stood on her tippy toes slightly, as she buried her head in the brunette's neck. Lexa sighed in content before ducking her head and resting it against Clarke's own head, and wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist. 

The hug between the pair lasted 5 whole Mississippi's. Which is more Mississippi's than Clarke would consider acceptable, but she's hugging Heda, the music icon she's looked up to for years, but she's also hugging and making the most with Lexa, the amazing girl she's met in a club who has made her smile more in one night than she has in long time. 

"Goodbye Clarke." The brunette mumbled against the head of Blonde hair still clinging to her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa woke up to the smell of Bacon, which lets be honest is one of the best things to wake up to. She sniffed a few more times before rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts over her underwear and throwing a T-shirt on, obviously having stripped when she got home from the previous night. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and unplugged it from the charger before she stumbled her way through her apartment and into the kitchen.

"Linc? When did you get here? Did you sleep her?" Lexa's eyes widened after she remembered where he went last night. "Wait you went with Octavia...did you bring her back to my place? Is she here? Did you at least put a blanket down?" 

Lincoln turned around, spatula in hand and a smirk on his face. "Lex you literally asked me 6 questions in 30 seconds there. No I didn't bring Octavia here, I took her to my place but she had to head home earlier because your little blondie text her saying Raven is vomiting on herself and Clarke just threw up on her." 

"Lovely Clarke." Lexa mumbled before checking the time on her phone, "Have you slept yet?"

"Nope." Lincoln responded with a cheeky grin. "So how'd it go with Clarke last night then? You two were flirting up a storm." 

Lexa glared at her friend, "I don't flirt."

"You did with her."

"Don't lie."

"Fine. You had it bad for Clarke. You were flirting, and staring at each other, and touching each other. You should call her." Lincoln advised as he put a few slices of Bacon on a slice of toast, adding a fried egg and a bit of Ketchup before cutting it and passing it to Lexa and doing another one and setting it aside, which suggests Anya must be lingering about. 

Lexa mumbled under her breath before taking a well earned bite out of her sandwich.

"What was that?" Lincoln moved his body slightly closer to her to try and hear better.

Lexa let out a sign and placed her sandwich down and picking up a napkin and wiping her lips free of any sauce. " I didn't get her number. But it's cool. We had fun. I got to sit with a pretty girl. And now the fun and games are over and I can focus again. _**Great**_." Lexa added the 'great' through pursed lips, very poorly trying to hide her distaste of the whole thing.

Hearing a door close in the back ground, Lexa could then hear footsteps follow it, which judging by the tell tale stomp, is definitely Anya. "Well then I'm about to be your lord and savior, diddums."

Lexa didn't respond, instead choosing to raise her eyebrows as Anya sat down and entered Lexa's pin into her phone. The older woman sat there and tinkered for a few more moments, without saying a word. Eventually she passed the phone back to Lexa, a smug smirk firmly on her lips. "If you'll please first of all draw your attention to your recent contacts." 

Eying her friend suspiciously, Lexa chose to go with the flow and find out what Anya's endgame was. Well that was the plan. Until she practically felt her eyes widen in shock at the recent contact.

_'Clarkey poo <3' _

Was now a new contact in her phone.

"How?" Was all she asked.

"Well, i thought ahead and go her hot friend's number and she text me this morning, which by the way, how is she even alive. And she mentioned that Clarke was moping around and I thought, hell, let's do my good deed for the year and play cupid. Which brings me to my next surprise." Anya paused for the effect, Lexa assumed. "If you'll now turn your attention to the App I just downloaded for you called Periscope, which you will be using in the future so learn to love it, and type in Skaikru, you'll find none other than Raven Reyes chatting literal shit, featuring Clarke." Anya finally finished, looking more than proud of herself. 

Lexa followed her instructions, a smile taking over her face at the thought of possibly being able to see the blonde girl who already seems to have Lexa wrapped around her finger.

"You are my new god." Lexa mumbled before turning up the volume on her phone so she could watch the feed. 

* * *

 

"--and that is how you hot wire a car, all my little deviants. See this is why I'm the cool one, Clarke is filled with useless information, Octavia is a little fiend, I'm the only useful one I swear to god. " Raven paused to have a little read of the comments popping up. "Ok yeah fair enough Clarke looks better in snapbacks. Speaking off, let's go find little Clarkey." Raven adjusted the phone in her hand so she can see where she's walking better as she walked out of her room and into the lounge where Clarke was lying on the couch with Grey joggers and a purple Lakers thrown on as her guitar rested on her chest as she strummed a few easy melody s on it to herself as she relaxed. 

"Hey sexy mama. Well maybe not so much right now. Slob is more appropriate right about now Clarkey." Clarke moved her head slightly so she could glare at Raven.

"Don't you talk to me Reyes, I can't look you in the eye I get overthrown by sick memories, you little fucker." Clarke groaned at the mere thought of the events of last night.

Raven rolled her eyes to the camera facing herself. "Such a drama, Clarke. We passed another boundary, embrace it." 

"Raven! You threw up on yourself, which made me throw up on you, which made you throw back up on me. We were literally a family guy sketch." Clarke stated. 

"Details, details." Raven chuckled, "Anyway say hi!" 

"Hi" Clarke waved from where she was laying. 

"Whatcha playing?" Raven asked after seeing the question pop up a few times.

"Nothing really, just messing around."

Raven's eyes lit up in the perfect way to perk her friend up. "You guys wanna know how awesome Clarke is? Name a few songs quick and she can literally just change to each one without thinking, its her party trick."

Clarke let out a giggle before sitting up straight so she had a better angle. "Do your worst." She motioned to the camera when Raven angles it her way.

"Ok first one, lets start easy, OH 679, Fetty wap. Go."

Clarke thought for a moment and strummed a basic beat on the strings. 

" _Baby girl you're so damn fine though, I'm tryna know if I could hit it from behind though, Sipping on you like some fine wine though, and when it's over I press rewind though, -"_

Raven saw Clarke taking a breath to go into the next few lines so picked a song quickly off the incoming suggestions. "Pillowtalk."

_"Climb on board, we'll go slow and high tempo,"_ Clarke cut down the strums to bare minimum, _"Light and dark, hold me hard and-"_

"Talking Body."

_"Love, give me love. Anything you want I'll give it up. Lips, lips I kiss. Bite me whilst--"_

"Dangerous Woman"

_"Made my decison, to test my limits. Cause it's my business, god as my witness. Start what I finished."_

"Recess."

Clarke hesitates for a second, "Skrillex?" Nodding to herself when Raven gave her a little nod. Clarke grinned and let her hands do the work on her cherished guitar, speeding up the strumming to a more up beat tempo. " _Fight till we can't fight, everybody's alright, don't let it stop, don't let it stop, don't let it stop till we make it to the daylight._ " Clarke followed the beat of the original song, letting the music guide her before repeating the hook once more. "Last one." She grumbled at Raven, still strumming away.

"Cinema."

" _Cause, I could watch you for a lifetime, you're my favorite movie, a thousand endings, you mean everything to me, i never know what's coming, forever fascinated. hope you don't stop running to me because i'll always be winning._ "Clarke finished it off with a bright smile towards the camera. "Thank you all, yes I know i'm the most talented. 

Raven just laughed but didn't have the chance to reply due to Octavia screaming her name. 

"RAVEN!" was yelled once again, followed by, "WHY ARE THEIR PANCAKES IN MY BED WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Raven's eyes widened at the added comment.

"Gotta go guys...because apparently drunk me wants to die. Love you all!" Raven quickly logged out the app and sprinted to her room, hoping to calm Octavia down before she decides payback is the best option. 

Clarke let out a laugh at her friends expense. A pissed off Octavia is not a fun Octavia. At all. Hearing her phone ping she stretched to the far side of the couch to reach where she dumped it a few hours ago.

_'hey so I hope this isn't creepy but i got your number of Anya who got it off raven. So...hi.'_

_'also, offended you sang Skrillex but not one of my songs.'_

_'oh fuck sake, this is Lexa by the way.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from here on Clexa have been birthed upon us

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, Tumblr - Yvettemonrealsource.


End file.
